


totally legit real sounia love hotel scene this ship is great amirite

by 200GameAcidTrip (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100-Word Shippy Stuff [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/200GameAcidTrip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's not creepy at all





	totally legit real sounia love hotel scene this ship is great amirite

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to join the discord server where we have ideas like this
> 
> https://discord.gg/DPwkDdy

Kazuichi Souda couldn't believe it. The girl of his dreams, the love of his life, Sonia Nevermind was here. And in a love hotel, no less. Surely they were about to... to... 

"No, sorry. I know I asked for anyone at all, but I have to draw the line somewhere." 

Kazuichi was stunned. "But you have to--" 

"Get away from me." Those were her last words as she shoved the approaching Kazuichi in the chest, throwing him back onto the bed, and promptly saw herself out. 

"Wow..." Kazuichi was left there alone, still in an enamoured daze. "She touched me..."


End file.
